dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Killer Croc
Killer Croc was a deformed criminal with crocodile attributes, who ran afoul of Batman. History Early Career Waylon Jones was born with reptilian skin and when he grew up he became a carnival sideshow attraction in Miami, Florida. Eventually he joined the Wrestling Federation under the name "Killer Croc Morgan" and worked his way up to champion. He was known as the "meanest dude in the Wrestling Federation." Two years later, Croc moved to Gotham City and became a strong-armed criminal, mostly dealing in "penny-ante" crimes. He participated in the Union Hit Case and was arrested by Detective Harvey Bullock soon afterward. With testimony from Spider Conway and Joey the Snail, Croc was sent to prison. His Revenge Croc eventually escaped prison using the sewer system. He set up a lair in an underground cave, and began plotting his revenge. Attempting to frame Detective Bullock, Croc placed a toothpick at the scene, after abducting Spider Conway, making it look like a bomb planted by Bullock. underwater.]] He impersonated Bullock and abducted Joey the Snail at a later point. With the guard's testimony, Bullock was arrested, and Croc's plan of seeing Bullock "sweat it out in prison" was nearly successful. However, Batman investigated and discovered Croc's lair. After a short fight, Batman escaped Croc's lair with Joey and Conway, and their testimony would release Bullock. Croc later desperately tried to kill Bullock, but Batman stopped him, and through a cave-in, captured Croc. Bullock again arrested him and he was interviewed by Summer Gleeson. , "Vendetta" Other Criminal Activity At one point, Batman impersonated Killer Croc in order to gain access to a poker game featuring many of his rogues, suggesting a pre-existing relationship. As Croc, Batman claimed that he thought "Batman" was a robot, and that at one point in the past, he nearly killed Batman at a quarry with a well-thrown rock. This story did not go over well with the other rogues. Batman ultimately used the ruse to arrest them all with the help of the GPD.Idem, "Almost Got 'Im" When the Penguin was released from Stonegate Prison, he expected Croc to be among the guests welcoming him, but Croc did not appear.Idem, "Birds of a Feather" Escape into the Woods After a long trial, Croc was proven sane and found guilty of his crimes, and sentenced to serve time at Levitz Prison. An entire cell block was prepared for his arrival and he was transported by train and chained in a polycarbon alloy. Several reporters were allowed on this train, as well as an assortment of armed guards. with his favorite gimmick.]] Using his powerful jaws, Croc broke out of his chains, but was shot with a sedative on his attempt to escape. While slightly sedated, he fought Batman enough to fall into the woods. While Batman was knocked out by the fall, Croc was still awake, if drowsy. He mistakenly believed he crushed Batman with a rock, and accidentally fell off a cliff. Once he regained his composure, Croc began his run for freedom, taking off his prison shirt. While Croc was resting on a mountain, he spotted Batman, unbelievably, tracking him. He nearly killed Batman once again, by pushing a boulder onto the tree Batman was using to get to the mountain. This sent Batman down a canyon, and Croc again ran for his freedom. Still weary, Croc fell down a waterfall and was saved by a boy with flippers for limbs. Croc found himself in the care of a group of former sideshow attractions from the Circus Bros. circus. They were operating a mill farm. While at the mill, Croc used his strength to help Goliath push a tractor out of the mud, and promised to go swimming with Billy. He stated he had come from a similar "freak show" and his chains were placed on him after attempting to escape. His stories of his time in a freak show were taken to heart by the group, and they allowed Croc to live with them. He was given Goliath's cot, and his interest peaked when told by Richard and Goliath of a $50,000 nest egg. Searching for the nest egg, Croc found it, but was interrupted by Billy, who thought he was looking for a blanket. Croc placed the money back, perhaps having a change of heart, and headed back to his cot. It was at this point that Batman showed up and Goliath had him placed in one of the old cages. While they first believe Croc's assertations that Batman is from his evil "freak show," they later see Croc's true colors when he attempts to kill Batman. Asking Croc to leave, the group was stunned by a smoke bomb and placed in another cage. As Croc gathers a rifle and the $50,000, Batman escapes and with the escaped Billy's help, breaks into the mill to stop Croc. Batman defeats Croc when Croc is nearly killed by the mill. Killer Croc is taken by helicopter in a straight jacket to Levitz Prison. When asked by Billy why he turned on them, he said that he was just being himself.Idem, "Sideshow" Arkham Asylum and Escape At some point, Killer Croc was declared insane and placed in Arkham Asylum. When the Mad Hatter helped the inmates take over Arkham, Croc was assigned to guard Batman, who was kidnapped and prepared for a mock "trial" by the inmates. He took Batman to the trial, and served on the jury. He hoped they would hit Batman with a rock as his just punishment, and agreed with Two-Face, that Batman made them all the monsters they became. After the trial was over, Croc helped strap Batman to a table for his "final confession." When the lights went out, Croc helped block the door to stop Batman from escaping. He was immediately knocked out of the way by Batman, and beaten senseless. The Joker opened fire, not caring if he hit Croc or not, and Croc was electrocuted by wires that had been shot at.Idem, "Trial" He was referred to as "lizard man" by Harley Quinn when she was mad that the Joker wouldn't save her friends from a nuclear bomb.Idem, "Harlequinade" Croc had escaped from Arkham and went on a crime spree, forming his own gang. While running from Batman and Robin, Croc was ambushed by Bane and beaten unconscious as a warning to Batman. He was placed in Stonegate to recuperate and while still injured, Croc was interrogated by Batman for information on Bane. Croc told Batman of Bane's use of Venom and was hoping to see Batman broken in two.Idem, "Bane" Later Career At some later point, Croc's features changed to a more reptilian appearance (green skin, red eyes, four fingered hands).It is possible that Croc was somehow involved in illegal splicing, but it was never stated. In a televised court case, Killer Croc was declared sane by a Judge, and escaped his straight jacket at the end of the competency hearing. He violently escaped the courthouse, only to be taken down by Batman. Baby-Doll, who had witnessed this scenes, sympathized with Croc, and helped break him out of a prison truck heading to the state prison. Together, Baby-Doll and Croc set up a home in the sewers and went on a crime spree, becoming known as "Gotham's Bonnie and Clyde." They robbed water locales, such as Jewelry Mart, and their popularity spread all the way to Metropolis, where Superman claimed to be "too busy" to stop them. Croc relished in the fact that all of Gotham was panic-stricken, and began secretly spending time with women at the local bait shops. Baby-Doll and Croc next attempted to rob a riverboat casino, where they were stopped by Batman and Batgirl. They escapes with a fraction of the loot, and Croc angrily left their lair for the night. Unknowingly followed by Baby-Doll, Croc made known his plan to leave her after a few more robberies. The next day, Baby-Doll "apologized" to "Crocky" and claimed to have a new plan, the so-called "big one." They broke into the Gotham Power plant on Mid River Island, and Croc thought the plan was to hold the city ransom. He tried to stop Baby-Doll when he learned that she planned to destroy them and the city. Croc is drawn into a fight with Batman after attempting to warn him of Baby's crime. He attempted to kill Baby-Doll and Batman, and is severely burned when he reached for hot water pipes. , "Love is a Croc" As a lone criminal, Croc used the Penguin's services to sell stolen merchandise. He was dismayed but reluctantly agreed when the Penguin offered $50,000 for a supposedly $500,000 diamond. He relished in the thought that the Penguin was assaulted afterward by the mysterious "Judge." Croc's next big heist was robbing an armored truck. He was assaulted by the Judge and accused of "murder, mayhem, manslaughter" before being pushed off a bridge. He was saved from the fall by Batman.Idem, "Judgment Day" Powers & Abilities Originally, Killer Croc was born with a birth defect with left him with reptilian DNA. He trained himself to become a great wrestler and sustain himself underwater for lengthy periods of time. He considered his strength to be equal to a "croc's," most notably his jaw strength. Eventually, Killer Croc mutated more and gained more green, scaly skin and began developing seemingly more reptilian attributes. He lived underwater and had the ability to eat whole chickens in one or two bites. Appearances and References * "Vendetta" * "Almost Got 'Im" (Batman in disguise) * "Birds of a Feather" * "Sideshow" * "Trial" * "Harlequinade" * "Bane" * "Love is a Croc" * "Judgment Day" * "Gotham in Pink" * Terry's Friend Dates a Robot (robot duplicate) Footnotes Category:Batman rogues